


Pies and Persistence

by stuffingstilinski



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Belly Kink, Chef Hunk, Chubby Kink, Chubby Lance, Contest, Feeding, Kink, M/M, Pie, Pie Eating Contest, Stuffing, Weight Gain, baker lotor, chubby keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffingstilinski/pseuds/stuffingstilinski
Summary: When Lance fails Lotor's annual pie eating contest (again), Keith tries his hand at it





	Pies and Persistence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squishymorvok (aretia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/gifts).



> a thanksgiving fic I did for my beta and friend squishymorvok. Its about 6 or so months late but its here!!! 
> 
> This is of course a kink fic, so don't like don't read
> 
> enjoy!

This was  _ his  _ year. It had to be. Lance just knew it.

Five years in a row he had tackled the annual Thanksgiving pie eating challenge at  _ Lotor’s Layers _ and every year he had failed. He’d discovered the contest his sophomore year of college and it had sounded easy enough—thirty minutes to eat six sweet potato pies. If he won, he got his picture on the bakery wall of fame, his pies paid for, a t-shirt, a pie to take home and a VIP card that allowed him one free dessert every day for a year. Lance loved competitions, and this was one of the hardest contests in town. Only three people had ever completed the challenge. Lance wanted to be the fourth.

“You don’t understand Keith,” he said as the two drove towards their destination. “But I️—I️ can just feel it.”

Keith glanced over from the driver side, his lips curled in and his eyes narrowed. Lance knew that look—skepticism. “What makes this year different than last year? Or the year before that? Or that one year where you threw up before you could finish the second pie?”

“Okay first of all, I️ told you never to speak of that incident ever again…and second, things have changed this year alright?”

“Changed how?”

“Well thanks to a certain  _ someone _ ,” he smirked, playfully poking Keith in the soft bulge of his belly. “I’ve got some practice stuffing myself.”

Keith blushed hard at that, as if he hadn’t totally enjoyed every moment of watching Lance overeat this past year. Keith had already been pretty soft when Lance had met him in college, but as soon Lance learned, his new friend had quite the appetite. Keith’s waistline expanding before his eyes only led to Lance pining after him until he finally worked up the gall to ask him out. Keith was probably a good seventy-five by then.

Fast forward to graduation, when Lance had asked Keith to move in with him, only for Keith’s habits to rub off on him. In the last year, he’d gained somewhere in the ballpark of thirty to forty pounds himself and he could understand why Keith ate the way he did. It wasn’t just hot to watch someone else gain, gaining yourself was a turn on too.

“I’ve also got more stomach to fit pie into so that helps,” Lance squeezed at the very pooch he’d developed to illustrate his point.

 

“That’s definitely true,” Keith smirked back. He was not shy about letting Lance know how much he loved his curvier physique. He was always there to encourage him through a meal or rub his belly after. Whether or not Lance actually won the contest wasn’t really a big deal to him, he’d still be there to comfort or congratulate him like it was any other meal.

X

This was  _ not _ his year.

Lance could feel that about halfway into his third pie.

His pants were tight as hell, and he’d worn loose ones on purpose! His hoodie was clinging a little too close for comfort. At this point every bite was a chore, his body threatening to reject every piece of pie he forced down his throat. They were a lead weight in his belly, practically bolting him to the chair. He could not move. He could not breathe. He could barely focus on anything but his aching stomach…Still, he continued trying to force more rich pie into his mouth.

By now, was just torture. He’d managed to shovel down a little more than four pies in the time limit, but the sound of the timer buzzing solidified his sixth failure. His pride was hurting, but not more than his gut was.

“Nice try Lance,” the owner of the bakery—a tall thin guy with a long white ponytail named Lotor—chided. Lance had been here enough to be on a first name basis with him, even when the contest wasn’t going on. His sweets had probably contributed to more than a few of the couple’s excess pounds. “You can always come back tomorrow.”

Lance groaned in his seat, hands flayed over his stomach and eyes squeezed tight. No amount of rubbing was going to relieve the discomfort he was feeling. “You’re only say that because you want to take more of my money.”

The baker didn’t deny it, just laughed to himself.

“I’ll just take my chances again next year,” he said, pushing his chair back from the table slowly, as to not jostle his belly too much. Keith was right behind him, offering support by allowing Lance drape an arm over his shoulder. Lance was hunched over, but still managed a lazy wave to Lotor as Keith guided him out.

Keith knew from experience to park as close as possible. He’d made the mistake of parking a block away one year and ended up piggybacking Lance to the car. That was hard even before Lance had put on any weight.

He opened the car door, lowering Lance onto the seat as carefully as possible. His boyfriend looked utterly miserable. A food coma was most definitely settling in. He reached down, forcing Lance’s bloated belly aside as he undid his pants. It would hopefully offer a little relief as Keith buckled his seatbelt over his middle for him. The combination of the pies and the walk, left Lance panting while Keith went to situate himself in the drivers side.

“You got pretty close this time.”

Lance groaned without even bothering to turn his head. “Close isn’t the same as winning. All I got was a stomachache.”

Glancing over at him, Lance’s stomach did look pretty swollen. Keith had been on that side of things plenty of times before.  

“Well, I’ll be happy to help you with that when we get home.”

X

“ _ Oh my God,”  _ Lance groaned so obnoxiously that if he hadn’t guzzled down four pies, Keith wouldn’t have believed he was serious.

He was splayed on his back in the middle of the bed. He’d managed to get his pants unbuttoned but hadn’t done much other than complain and rub his hands over the dome of his swollen belly. Keith lay beside him, head propped on his elbow, hand reaching out tomeasure just how full his boyfriend was. He could understand why Lance was moaning the way he was. He was stretched to the brim, skin tight and unforgiving underneath his fingertips.  

“ _ Uggghhh _ ,” he whined as a very distinct gurgling sound emitted from his stomach. It sounded uncomfortable, but Keith couldn’t help but laugh at the irony. “Are you taking pleasure in my pain?”

Keith pushed the bottom of his already tight shirt up and began playfully tracing small circles around his belly button. “It’s your own fault. Nobody told you to binge on pie for the sixth year in a row.”

“But I want free dessert for a year!” This time when he stomach moaned, Lance rolled over into Keith’s chest. He curled in close, their bellies rubbing up against each other. Lance’s felt so hard against, his own soft empty one.

“Is it really worth all this pain?”

“Um  _ yes?”  _ He said matter-of-fact, his hand grazing both of their middles. “If we want me to get as big as you, I’m going to need all the help I can get.” 

Keith’s ears perked up at the sound of that.  _ If _ he wanted Lance as big as him? Of course he did. They wouldn’t be stuffing each other if he didn’t. Suddenly Keith wanted Lance to have that year’s worth of free dessert and he wanted it  _ bad… _ but Lance was never going to win that pie eating contest. He just didn’t eat fast enough. Keith could do it though, at least he  _ thought  _ he could. He was sure he could swallow down six pies in the time limit, at least with a little practice. But he couldn’t figure out where the hell was he going to get six pies until it suddenly he had a great idea.

“What are you smiling about now? Not getting ready to make fun of me some more?”

“N-no. Of course not.”

X

“Let me get this straight…” Pidge started, hands crossed over her chest, as she leaned against the counter next to her brother. “You’re having Hunk make you pies…”

“So that you can practice for a pie eating contest Lance keeps losing?” Matt added, fooling with the timer in his hand.

“So that  _ Lance _ can win a shirt?”

“And free dessert for a year?”  

“But we can’t tell him?”

Both siblings seemed skeptical as Hunk laid another pie down on the table in front of Keith. There were six now—the exact number he needed. He’d been known to eat a lot, but just looking at that many pies seemed a little intimidating.

“Yeah, that kind of sums it up I guess.”

Matt laughed and Pidge just shook her head, an undeniable smirk on her lips. “ _ You, _ ” she started, “definitely spoil him.”

“I do not.” Though Keith knew full well he probably did. Who else would practice eating pie for a damn near unwinnable contest just so their boyfriend could brag about it? “I just…he cares a lot about this stupid contest and I probably have a better chance of winning it is all.”

“Do you really think this will help?” Hunk asked. He hadn’t hesitated to be of use when Keith had asked for an abundance of sweet potato pies, but now he knew what it was for he was nervous. “I don’t want you to get sick.”

Matt held up the timer, shaking it for emphasis, “Well let’s find out, shall we? Three…”

“I don’t think I’m—”

“Two…”

“Pidge wait, I—”

“One!”

Before Keith knew it, he was leaning over the table shoving pies into his mouth. He didn’t think he’d ever been so messy in his life. Even with a fork it was hard to keep everything contained. Hunk’s pie was delicious though—creamy and perfectly spiced. It made it that much easier to swallow down quickly.

One pie disappeared pretty fast, then two. Three was noticeably slower. The weight of it all was catching up to him and he found himself breathing deeper. He wanted to pause, to rub his belly but there was no time. He needed every precious second he could get.

The third pie went down a little rough but the fourth one hurt and Keith was surprised the timer hadn’t gone off yet. His gut was swollen, sagging down with weight of sugary carbs. Why the hell did Lance do this to himself every year? Keith would much rather eat at home, with no time limit, where he could actually enjoy his feast.

He made it a third of the way through pie number five before the timer went off. He pushed back from the table, hands immediately flying to his gut to at least try and soothe the aching feeling. He could feel his stomach churning beneath his fingertips, loud noises echoing the walls of his midsection.

“Well you made it through four and a half,” Hunk offered. He gathered up the empty tins while Keith fell leaned deeper in his chair.

“I need to make it through six though…would you have time to make six more pies later this week?”

Matt and Pudge exchanged surprised glances. They all knew Keith could eat, but  _ two  _ pie stuffings in a week?

Hunk shrugged, still skeptical but supportive, “If you really need me to.”

Keith could hardly move, let alone stand but as long as he won in the end, this would all be worth it. “I do. This is important.”

Pidge laughed, digging a fork into the one pie Keith hadn’t touched. “Lance better appreciate this.”

Keith sure as hell hoped he would.

X

“You ate four and half on Monday. Five and a half on Wednesday. You went back down to four and some on Friday…” Matt recounted.

“Wow! How many pies have you eaten this week?” Pidge laughed, “Or better question, how much money have you spent having Hunk make pies this week?”  

Keith and Hunk exchanged knowing glances. He could only shake his head in shame as the other laughed. “Way more than I’d like to admit.”

Keith would owe the three of them after this week for sure. It would be worth it though, when he saw the look on Lance’s face as he beat that stupid contest. Hell, wiping the smug look of Lotor’s face would be an added bonus.

He leaned back in Hunk’s kitchen chair, giving the pies in front of him a few more minutes to cool. He’d gotten close the other night, within half a pie, but he hadn’t quite made it. He couldn’t do the challenge until he was confident in his abilities and he just wasn’t quite there yet. He was confident he would be, even if it took him all Thanksgiving season. It wasn’t as if he was worried about all the added pounds the pies were putting on him.

Keith let his hand graze over the bottom of his belly. It was empty now, resting in his lap, still soft. He’d stuffed it with so many pies this week, it was a wonder he could still stomach them at all.

“Like I said, it’ll be worth it.”

“They should be cool enough if you’re ready,” Hunk offered, tapping his finger against the edge of a pie pan.

He was as ready as he would ever be he supposed. “Yeah, start the timer Matt.”

Matt held up three fingers, dropping them down as he counted out loud. “Three…two…one…”

Keith didn’t hesitate to begin shoving pies into his mouth. He was never this sloppy at home, preferring to savor his meals more but then again, nobody was timing him either.

He ate through two, then three. Four and five came slower and six was rough but no one had called time yet so he refused to stop. Before he knew it, he’d swallowed down the last bite of practice pie. Keith pushed the plate forward and brought his hands to his gut with bated breath.

The first thing he noticed were how wide Pidge’s eyes were as he she looked over Matt’s shoulder. There were mere seconds left on the clock when Matt stopped the time. “Holy shit.”

He could barely keep his eyes open as he tried to soothe the ache in his stomach. Slowly he panted, “Did I…did I do it?”

A hard thump up on his back from Hunk had his stomach protesting as it bounced in his lap. “You did it Keith!”

All he could do was cradle his belly and grimace back.

“Looks like you’re all ready for the pie eating contest. When’s the big day?”

“Saturday,” he answered. That gave him tonight and tomorrow to prepare.

X

“Where were you all evening?” Lance asked as Keith dragged his feet through the door. Even the slightest movements still made his middle ache but he tried to smile to save face.

“Dinner with Hunk.” It wasn’t technically a lie. Just not quite the truth…Having pie every night counted as dinner, didn’t it?

He plopped down on the couch beside his boyfriend, relieved at the idea of not exerting himself for a moment. Lance was distracting enough—sweatpants rolled low on his hips and a shirt that was loose about twenty pounds ago clinging to his belly as he ate ice cream right from the carton. It was cute, domestic even, but when Lance offered the spoon Keith cringed.

He didn’t miss the way Lances eyes narrowed. “Oh yeah? Every night this week?”

Averting his gaze, Keith gave the least convincing shrug, “Well one day was Pidge…and then Matt…”

“Thanks for the invite.”

“Sorry—short notice,” he replied sheepishly. Next time he’d remember to come up with better lies—staying late at work or visiting his mom or something.

“Mhmm…must’ve been some dinner if you’re turning down ice cream,” he turned and poked at Keith’s engorged stomach with his spoon, “Look at this thing, I haven’t seen you this stuffed in weeks.”

Keith couldn’t help but blush as he pushed Lance’s spoon away.

“So where’d you go to eat?”

With that, Keith’s eyes went wide. He hadn’t really thought that deep into his lie.

“Nowhere special, just to that burger place across town.”

“Hmm…”

And Keith knew Lance didn’t believe a word of what he was saying but he couldn’t tell him what he’d really been up to. It would ruin the whole surprise. A little white lie wouldn’t hurt anything. When everything was all said and done, he’d be too excited to even care anymore.  

Still, he needed to get Lance’s mind on something else before he got caught up in his lie. Food was always distracting. “I know I’ve been sort of neglecting you this week…why don’t we spend Saturday together and I’ll make it up to you?”

Lance eyed him up and down, spending an extra few seconds on his stomach with narrowed eyes. Keith prayed he dropped it…“Can we order in from that Italian place I like for dinner?”

“Whatever you want.”

“… _ Fine. _ ”

X

When he’d told Lance he wanted to get a snack from the bakery, he didn’t seem surprised. In all fairness, he’d stopped being surprised by Keith’s stomach capacity a while ago.

“I could use something sweet too,” was all he’d said and Keith was sure he was none the wiser. Even better.

They walked into the familiar bakery, smelling of baked goods—apples and cinnamon, fresh whipped crème and sugar. It was just as enticing now as it was the first time they’d stepped into the bakery at least fifty pounds ago.  

Lotor greeted them with a wave and a sly smile. Keith knew they had to be some his best customers—Lance especially.

“What can I get you two today?”

Lance walked towards the case with a shrug. “I’m not sure yet. Keith wanted something I think.”

Lotor turned his glance to Keith who hadn’t made any moves to look at the day’s specials. “Um, yeah…I was actually interested in the pie eating contest.”

Lotor’s eyes went wide with excitement—another potential victim. Lance turned around in shock. Keith would’ve pointed out the way his stomach seemed to wiggle adorably with the sudden movement if he didn’t look so serious.

“Wait what? You didn’t say that!”

“Well I…I wanted it to be a surprise?”

“This is a  _ interesting  _ surprise. I thought you thought this contest was a waste of time.”

“And money.”

“Yeah, that too.”

“I mean I do…but it means a lot to you so I wanted to try and win it for you,” he shrugged sheepishly. He bit his lip and gave his stomach a slight poke—just enough for Lance to see “I’ve been practicing.”

Lance’s brows shot up, his eyes widening as they ventured from Keith’s stomach to his sightline. “Is that where you were when you said you were having dinner with Hunk?” 

He nodded just as Lance leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

“You are something else,” he laughed, “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to.”

_ “ _ Did you want to lose too? _ ” _ Lotor laughed, brining pies out from the back and setting them on the table.

Before he could even answer, Lance was butting in with that competitive edge so evident in his smug tone. “What makes you think he’s gonna lose? He looks like a winner to me!”

He had no idea what the winner of a pie eating contest was supposed to look like, unless Lance was pointing out the fact that he was fat? Which was surely obvious. 

“We’ll see about that in thirty minutes won’t we?”

“We sure will!”

Keith wasn’t quite sure what he’d gotten himself into as he took his seat. He was confident he could finish the pies after the practice he’d had but the sudden competitive air between his boyfriend and his baker was a little more than he’d expected. Still it was entertaining to watch them make smug faces at each other.  

Lotor pulled out his timer and flicked his wrist with disinterest, “Alright, I’m sure you’ve watched your boyfriend fail this challenge enough to know the rules?”

 

“Um yeah,” he answered much to Lance’s dismay, “Six pies. Thirty minutes. Pretty straight forward.”

“Yes, yes it is. So whenever you’re ready?”

Keith didn’t think there was anything else to do to prepare himself. It was now or never he supposed. He gave Lance a nervous glance, but his boyfriend responded with a confident smile and a thumb’s up for good measure. He was glad Lance had such an unwavering confidence in him. Despite having practiced and embarrassing amount of times, he was starting to get a little nervous.

Lotor counted down, “Three…two…one…”

Immediately Keith dove into the first one without hesitation. He’d learned from practicing that he didn’t have enough time to waste even a second in the beginning. He had to shovel as much pie into his mouth as possible during the first half—before his stomach could signal his brain that it was reaching its capacity.

Each bite went down rather easy at first. Lotor’s pie was a little different than Hunk’s. It wasn’t as creamy, but it was sweeter. It made it easier to swallow but a little harder to stomach. If eating six pies didn’t give him a stomach ache, the pound of sugar in each one surely would.  

He finished one pie with ease, then two without much problem. He could feel the food sitting in his gut, but he was sure that Lance had fed him more on a regular day. Practicing had surely stretched his stomach some. It wasn’t as bad as the first time he’d been at Hunk’s.

“Whoo! Do you see that. Not even fifteen minutes in and he has three pies down!” Lance bragged to the baker.

Keith couldn’t really look up to acknowledge him, but he did feel himself blushing as pie number four entered his mouth. He was making good time at least. Two pies wasn’t so bad. Four was a little harder. His stomach was pushing against the edge of the table and as much as he wanted to scoot his chair back, he didn’t want to waste the time. Plus if he moved back, he’d had to reach father to get to the table and the extra effort would surely tire him out. He pushed through that and the feeling of his jeans digging into the underside of his belly. Why the fuck had he worn jeans again?

If he lost a little steam with five, he was moving at a damn turtle’s pace on the sixth and final pie.

“Come on babe, you’ve got this! You have plenty of time— _ not too much time _ —but like a decent amount of time.”  

If he had time to laugh, he surely would’ve, but instead he forked the last few bites of pie into his mouth and swallowed. There was no feeling more satisfying than swallowing down the last bite and looking up to see Lance’s prideful smile as Lotor rolled his eyes.

“You did it!” his boyfriend shouted. They were lucky no one else was in the bakery, not that Lance would’ve even cared. He was too busy rushing towards Keith and wrapping his arms around him from behind. He didn’t quite reach, but it was sweet to see how excited he was. Keith also didn’t mind the way his stomach pressed into his back, but…

“Not too tight. I ugh…I’m a little sensitive right now.”

Lance loosened his grip, giving Keith a light pat on his side. “My bad, I forgot. You did just shovel down six pies. You’re stomach’s probably super full.” Hands shifted up to his shoulders, and leaning into his ear, Lance whispered, “I’ll take care of that for you when we get home.”

Biting his lip, Keith tried his hardest to quell the excitement building up inside of him. He could not afford to get a hard on in this bakery in front of Lotor, granted he could probably hide it under his stomach, that would only make things worse.  

Luckily Lotor was walking over, prizes in hand and less than impressed look on his face. “Alright, so here’s your complimentary sweet potato pie, and a t-shirt. The biggest size I had back there was an extra large. Will that work?”

Keith was surely a two X if not three, but he didn’t really care. He’d done this all for Lance anyway.

“Yeah, I’m sure Lance can fit it.” At least for now.

Lotor reluctantly handed it to Lance. Keith could only imagine how much seeing his boyfriend’s smug grin pained him. He’d been using this contest to mess with him for years, and even though Lance hadn’t technically won, Keith winning in his honor was all the bragging rights he needed.  

“And if you’ll hold up this card that says you get a free dessert every day for a year, I’ll take your pictures for my wall. Feel free to stay seated.”

Lance placed his hands around Keith’s neck with the proudest grin on his face. He honestly hadn’t stopped smiling since Keith had put the last bit of pie into his mouth. The camera flashed just as he placed a kiss on Keith’s cheek and his blush was now going to be forever plastered to Lotor’s wall.

“I hate seeing someone win my contest, but this picture will ease my pain just a little.”   

Keith was just making everyone’s day he supposed.

X

Waddling out to the car was more painful than he’d thought. He’d had time to digest at Hunk’s but Lance was so excited to get him home, Keith hadn’t really had time to let his pie settle. He tried to keep up, one hand supporting his stomach as he shuffled his feet and listen to Lance give him a bite by bite recount of his victory.

“You still had a whole minute left! It had to be the fastest time,” he assured as he opened the car door for Keith and helped him inside. The walk hadn’t even been far, but with six pies weighing his stomach down, every inch was a mile. He barely felt like he fit inside the damn car and as much as he complained to Lance about wearing his seatbelt, Keith did not even attempt to stretch his out. Instead he stretched his hand over his stomach and tried to ease some of his pain.

Lance set the free pie they’d received in the back before sliding into the driver’s seat. “And now we have a whole pie we can eat after dinner later.”

A slow groan escaped Keith’s lips, “I don’t ever want to see another sweet potato pie ever again.”

“That’s cool I’ll just eat it then. You can feed it to me later, as a reward for kicking Lotor’s smug ass! Did you see the look on his face.” When Lance looked over at Keith, his smile dropped, “Oh, look at your face. Your stomach hurts doesn’t it?”

“Just a lot, yeah.”

“I can probably help a little.”

He was leaning over before Keith could protest, his hands navigating his stomach with familiarity. He worked his way down and struggled a moment before the distinct popping of a too tight button could be heard. The relief Keith felt was instant.

Lance looked more than pleased with himself, “Better?”

“Yeah, thank you.”  

“Anytime babe. It’s the least I could do after you went out of your way to win that contest—a contest you told me was stupid by the way.”

“It was.”

“You practiced for it.”

Keith couldn’t really counter that. He’d definitely put himself through the ringer but he’d do it again just to see the look on Lance’s face.

“No need to be ashamed,” Lance assured, reaching over and resting a hand on Keith’s stomach. He squeezed just enough to make his boyfriend squirm under his touch. “It’ll all be worth it when we get home.”

Lance had an almost mischievous look in his eye and Keith could not wait.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
